


Flower Conversation.

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Ali finds herself talking with James in the garden about flowers, but feels there's a deeper meaning to the words.Part One!





	Flower Conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get James's ending

Ali went upstairs to change into a dark gold jersey knit that was soft-as-can-be with a high, rounded neckline and wide arm openings. The sleeveless bodice flowed down in a flattering trapeze shape as she decided to put on some vegan suede loafers have a pointed toe upper, and a low-cut, notched collar with shiny gold hardware adding to the finishing touch. After putting her hair up into a ponytail, she came downstairs to see that James was waiting. “Sorry. It normally doesn't take me that long.”

“Not a problem, miss.” He said politely as they walked out into the garden.

It had been years since Ali had been in the small field, remembering when she and her sisters would play tag or even help their grandmother with the garden, before she died. The gazebo seemed smaller than she remembered, but she had to remember that she had grown up since the last time she had seen it.

She looked to see James roll his sleeves up and take a breath of air before he sighed contently. “So, we need to cater to the plants and make sure there are no muddy spots in the grass. It may take a while. Are you sure you wish to help me?”

Ali gave a small laugh. “I'm quite sure, James. After all, teamwork is the key.” She walked over to get the watering cans and fill them with water, handing him one as she smiled.

He chuckled. “Very true.”

“Besides, I love working outside. We used to do it all the time when our grandmother was alive.” She said as the two lapsed into comfortable silence with her heading to one side of the flowerbed while he went to the other side. However, she wanted to learn a little more about him as she thought of a good question to ask. When she asked, she wanted to slap herself for being so silly. “So, do you like flowers?” It sounded better in her head, figuring it was a terrible conversation starter before she heard him chuckle softly. The sound made her internally shudder as she turned to look at him, seeing him nod.

“They have a wonderful aesthetic. Many people would think that flowers are simple and rather boring, but I've learned secrets about flowers.” He said with a smile.

That got her attention. “Flowers have secrets? Like how to water them or something?” She asked, really curious about it.

He nodded slightly. “You could say that. There are right and wrong ways to water flowers.”

“Could you show me the right way?” She tilted her head slightly as he gave a slight smirk and, putting his watering can down, walked over to hover behind her. A tiny flush grew on her face as he brought a hand up to hold the hand with the watering can, his arms resting underneath hers, guiding the movements.

The water was now gently pouring over the dirt, darkening it and sinking into the ground, going to the roots. Ali was mesmerized by the sight before her skin tingled when James spoke again, the soft tone brushing over her skin.

“Flowers need to be cared for gently, like a fragile life. Too much power and they'll break, but too little and they'll wither and fade away. It's like caring for a pet or loved one.” He explained.

“A loved one...” Ali's mind went towards her sisters at his words before she was surprised to see herself thinking of James that way, flushing a tiny bit more. His words echoed in her head and her soul, being locked away for later while she simply enjoyed this moment, with his hands gently led her arms and body, like a dance.

Eventually, James let her go and stepped back, returning to the respectable distance between them. When she looked at him, he gave a smile as they returned to their work.

Ali reached up to feel her burning cheeks and had to smile softly. It was the first time she ever blushed for a boy before and she found herself liking it more than she probably should have. She then pushed her glasses up, which got James's attention.

“Are those too big?” He asked.

She smiled as they finished up their task, shrugging softly. “A little, but not too much. Normally, they stay up. I guess I need to get them adjusted again.”

James strolled back over and held a hand out. “May I?”

Blinking, Ali nodded and gave her glasses over to him, seeing him dig in his jacket pocket for something before he brought out a tool that the optometrists use to fix the glasses. She had to squint to see him, since she had difficulties seeing things to where James was, which was roughly a few feet away. Otherwise, he was a fuzzy object to her eyes.

A few moments later, he handed them back after cleaning them with a handkerchief. “There you are.”

“Thank you, James.” She said, placing them back on and giving a smile to him.

“My pleasure. Shall we head back inside?” He asked, offering her his arm.

“We shall.” She nodded as they went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud!
> 
> Also, Bradley, the voice of James, is a GOD among men! ~Melts at the sound of Brad's voice~


End file.
